Magnesy serc/09
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział IX | poprzedni=Rozdział VIII | następny=Rozdział X | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ IX Luty dobiegał końca. Wicher na dworze wył przeciągle i ciskał ostre fale deszczu w okna dworu w Kromiłowie. W pokoju było jasno od dwóch dużych okien, pod którymi Kasia Zebrzydowska rysowała jakieś plany, na ogromnym stole zarzuconym kartonami, ołówkami i kredkami. W głębi pokoju na kominku buchał rzęsisty ogień. Trwała tu cisza prawdziwej pracowni, tylko syczały płomienie i spoza okna dobiegał przytłumiony huk starych drzew parkowych, rozkołysanych wichurą. Parę razy wszedł stary Dionizy, poprawił ogień, popatrzył na swoją panią, pogrążoną w pracy, spojrzał na zegar i odchodził bez słowa. Raz tylko Zebrzydowska spytała. — Czy Jurasek nie wrócił jeszcze z poczty? — Jeszcze nie, ale zaraz nadjedzie. Dionizy wyszedł a Kasia pochyliła znowu głowę nad dużym kartonem, pilnie rysując nowy plan budowli. Ale nie minęło pół godziny, gdy do pokoju wszedł Dionizy, niosąc tekę pocztową. Kasia otworzyła ją szybko, przerzucała pisma szukając listu, którego oczekiwała. Dwie duże koperty. Zaproszenia na bale. Młoda kobieta obojętnie czytała spis gospodyń i gospodarzy. Na jednym zaproszeniu z Warszawy w rzędzie gospodyń było jej nazwisko. — Zwariowali! — mruknęła zdziwiona. — Aha, robota cioci. Także pomysł!... Był i list od hrabiego Mohyńskiego, pełen wymówek, że siedzi całą zimę w Kromiłowie zamiast się bawić i używać młodości. „Przyjeżdżaj natychmiast — pisał — mamy dla ciebie obmyśloną pyszną toaletę, będziesz wyglądała po królewsku i rozerwiesz się nareszcie. Są tu tacy, którzy oczekują twojego zjawienia się w świecie. Nie bądźże dziką. Na tym balu zapustnym musisz być koniecznie, zrobisz niesłychany efekt. Zlituj się, nie zrób zawodu, bo przecież umieściłem twoje nazwisko na liście gospodyń. Jeśli każesz, przyjadę po ciebie bo Kryś zaaferowany balami, które co dzień „odwala” gracko. Depeszuj natychmiast, czy przyjedziesz sama, czy ja mam jechać po ciebie. Szosy czyste, możesz jechać autem. Nie zrób zawodu, nazwisko wydrukowane — powtarzam — byłyby zaraz niepotrzebne komentarze. Myśmy tu rozgłosili, że War jest w Kairze na kuracji, coś tam z nerkami, z sercem... Bo trzeba jakoś wytłumaczyć, tym bardziej, że Beata wypaplała temu i owemu o jego afrykańskim pied a terre obecnym. Twoja bytność na tym balu niezbędna. Nawet Oktawia jest tego zdania, a to już w takich sprawach wyrocznia. Ludziom trzeba trochę zamydlić oczy, bo już je nieco wytrzeszczają. Teraz, moje dziecko, tylko reklama i reklama, wszystko na reklamie oparte. Reklamą otwiera się oczy, które nie chcą widzieć, i reklamą zatłamsza się oczy, które inaczej widzą. Reklama zapycha gardła jednym a otwiera drugim. Wszyscy wszystko reklamują na gwałt, trzeba więc i małżeństwo reklamować, skoro ono samoistnie gorzej się przedstawia, jak to jest u was, wierzę, że chwilowo. Jednakże War przeciąga strunę, no, ale nie będziesz chyba odbywała pokuty za niego. Czekamy depeszy lub najlepiej twego przyjazdu”. Kasia wzruszyła ramionami i odłożyła list. Uśmiech błysnął na jej twarzy. Wyjęła z szuflady blankiet telegraficzny i napisała zamaszyście: „Reklamie nie hołduję, nazwisko zastąpi osoba nosząca takie samo — radzę tam skierować projekty”. Zaśmiała się. — Och, jestem złośliwa! Zastanowiła się i posmutniała. — War przeciąga strunę — powtórzyła w myśli słowa hrabiego Augusta. Czyż przeciąga, czyż ta struna już nie prysła?... Wkrótce będzie rok jak wyjechał z domu, od czterech miesięcy jest w Egipcie. Chyba dosyć było czasu, by się przestać łudzić. Kasia nie łudziła się. Myśl o Warze stała się dla niej jakąś zmorą nad wszelki wyraz ciężką. Odsuwała ją od siebie w obawie, by się w niej nie zagłębiać. Poświęciła się całkowicie swojej pracy, szukając w niej jedynej ostoi życia. Lecz myśl o Warze była zawsze aktualną, ponieważ on sam przypominał się ciągle, żądając nowych pieniędzy w poważnych ilościach. Żądania te płynęły do Kmietowicza, ale odbijały się na Kromiłowie. Edward był głuchy na wszelkie odezwy Kmietowicza, który alarmował już rozpaczliwie tak samo Wara jak i Kasię. Edward do żony nie pisywał, i za to jedno była mu wdzięczna. Zadawała sobie samej pytanie, dokąd to będzie trwało i czasem dziwiła się własnej cierpliwości. Ratowała ją praca, była z niej zadowolona i z tego źródła płynął względny spokój. Obecnie oczekiwała wyniku konkursu na budowę gmachu rządowego we Lwowie. Posłała tam własny projekt i kosztorys wykonany z wielką starannością. Ale i dziś nie było oczekiwanego listu. Trochę ją to zaniepokoiło. List hrabiego poruszył bolesną myśl o Warze i nowe nasunął rozważania. Nie chcąc się im poddawać, zabrała się znowu do swego rysunku. Ale słowa z listu kołowały dokoła niej uprzykrzone i drażniące „trzeba i małżeństwo wasze reklamować, skoro ono samoistnie gorzej się przedstawia”. — Wuj jest znakomity z tą reklamą. Najlepiej reklamuje oraz ilustruje nasze małżeństwo sam War — bez możliwości konkurencji w innym kierunku — myślała zapatrzona w linie nowego projektu pięknej willi, na kartonie leżącym przed nią. Wtem podniosła głowę nasłuchując. — Co to, auto?... Motor warczał już u podjazdu. — Wuj August — zawołała Kasia. Niechęć odbiła się na jej twarzy. Znowu zmącony spokój, znowu wymówki za jej bierność co do Wara, znowu debaty, rady... Och, jakże miała już tego dosyć!... A jeśli głównym celem bal?... Oto moja odpowiedź. Wzięła napisaną depeszę do ręki z uśmiechem nieco gorzkim i skierowała się do drzwi, gdy stanął w nich Dionizy. — Jakiś pan, nieznajomy. Oto bilet. Kasia wydała lekki okrzyk radości, twarz ożywiła się łuną rumieńca. — Gdzie jest? — Prosiłem do salonu. — Dobrze! Pobiegła naprzód. Andrzej Dębosz skłonił się przed nią głęboko. Podała mu obie ręce serdecznym odruchem. — Jakże się cieszę! Zrobił mi pan prawdziwą niespodziankę. Za długo przytrzymał usta na jej rękach. Wycofała je delikatnie. Jego czoło pokryło się purpurą. Zauważyła to, odczuła i zrobiło jej się niewymownie przykro, że mogła go urazić. — Nie śmiem przypuszczać, że Kromiłów był wyłącznym celem pana? Ale skąd pan jedzie? — Z Zagórzan tylko i wyłącznie do pani, by jej zwiastować bardzo miłą wiadomość. W tym celu jechałem przez Poturzyce, gdzie pan plenipotent Strzełecki udzielił mi auta. Spieszyłem by nie być uprzedzonym. Podczas gdy mówił, sto myśli przebiegło przez głowę Kasi. Twarz jej mieniła się różnorodnymi wrażeniami, ciekawość rosła. Nawet sylwetka Wara przemknęła migawką... — Ach nie, to nie to! Dębosz patrzył na nią z uśmiechem, uszczęśliwiony. Lecz nagle i on odczuł jakąś drażliwszą nutę w tym jej niespokojnym oczekiwaniu i nie przedłużał wyjaśnienia. Powstał żywo i skłonił się ponownie. — Winszuję zwycięstwa!! Konkurs wygrany, pierwsza nagroda! Kasia zerwała się cała w ogniach. — Co pan mówi? Czyż możliwe!! — Tak. Projekt pani utrzymał się pierwszy, został wyróżniony oczywiście zatwierdzony. Przy tym postanowiono powierzyć pani kierownictwo budowli gmachu, która rozpocznie się wczesną wiosną. Rzucił się do jej rąk i jął je całować z uniesieniem i gorącą radością. — Jakiż jestem szczęśliwy, że zdążyłem pierwszy przywieźć tę wiadomość. Sądzę, że dziś jeszcze będzie potwierdzenie ze Lwowa. Kasi błyszczały oczy podnietą, były pełne złotych iskier wesela. — Oczekiwałam właśnie zawiadomienia o wyniku, lecz nie żywiłam aż takiej nadziei. Serdecznie jestem wdzięczna panu za tę wiadomość. Ale skądże pan wiedział o tym wcześniej ode mnie w Zagórzanach? Andrzej zaśmiał się swobodnie. — Miałem telegram od kolegi Janica, ponieważ wiedziałem od niego o udziale pani w konkursie i interesowałem się naturalnie. — Mówił mi Janica, gdy byłam we Lwowie, że pan nie podał swojego projektu. Dlaczego? — Nie mam czasu. Teraz mnóstwo pracy na mnie spadło. Zresztą moje pomysły nie miałyby na pewno powodzenia. — No, no, czy nie panu głównie zawdzięczam swoją wygraną! Mówię szczerze, zna mnie pan przecież. Przypomnijmy sobie nasze prace studenckie i dyplomowe. Kto kogo zawsze pobijał?... — No, wtedy słońce miałem w duszy... Umilkł. Kasia spojrzała na niego uważnie. — A dziś? — spytała ciszej? — Dziś proza, szara rzeczywistość. — Nie wierzę w to, kolego. Pański zapał jest zawsze żywotny i nigdy nie zblednie. Pamiętam, jak pan budził mnie z odrętwienia duchowego podczas podróży z Neapolu do kraju. Pan to popchnął mnie do pracy i wskazał mi jej błogosławiony szlak. Pańska zasługa, że nie gnuśnieję w bezczynie i nudzie mego istnienia. Ileż razy myślą dziękczynną biegłam tam, do nieznanych Zagórzan terenu pańskich działań... — Doprawdy? — spytał, patrząc jej w oczy poważnie. — Dlaczegóż jednak myśl pani nie zamknęła się bodaj w kilku słowach listu? Czym on byłby dla mnie chyba mówić zbytecznie. — Parokrotnie chciałam pisać, lecz zawsze... Zawahała się. On spuścił oczy. — Wszystkie dawniejsze listy pani, sprzed dwóch lat, chowam jak moje najdroższe pamiątki. Dotąd opromieniają mi życie i... także wspierają. — Więc nawiążemy korespondencję naszą, kolego! Tematu nam chyba nie zbraknie. Pochylił się nisko do jej ręki, by nie ujrzała promienia szczęścia w jego oczach. Ale dostrzegła ten błysk i uszanowała. Jakoś jasno im było i ciepło z sobą. Ponieważ Kasia interesowała się Zagórzanami, więc Dębosz opowiadał dużo o swojej rodzinnej wsi, o matce, o którą Kasia pytała serdecznie. Potem mówił o Strzełeckim i Sławohorze. Zebrzydowska omroczniała. — Czy to ten Strzełecki, który pochodzi z Kresów, z Nowosiółek? — Tak jest. Stracił je naturalnie, ale to dzielny człowiek. Niespożyta energia. Jest obecnie plenipotentem całego klucza Poturzyce i właścicielem Sławohory nad Czarnym Dunajcem. — To była własność Pobogów z Krążą. Znam tę sprawę — rzekła Kasia. — Strzełecki ożeniony jest z Magdaleną Dobrucką. — Tak. Pani Dada pochodzi także z kresów, z Dawidówki. Miała tragiczne przeżycia. — Wiem. Niewiele brakowało a byłaby obecnie... w moim położeniu. — Jak to? — zdziwił się Andrzej. — Była narzeczoną mego męża, już będąc wdową. Ciekawam! — mówiła Kasia w zamyśleniu — może ich życie ułożyłoby się inaczej niż nasze. Dębosz zdziwiony, od razu uprzytomnił sobie parę drobnych szczegółów z bytności u Strzełeckich, na które nie zwrócił uwagi. — Dlaczegóż do małżeństwa nie doszło? — spytał. — A czy Strzeleccy nic panu nie mówili? — Nic. Wiem tylko, że znają pana Zebrzydowskiego. — Więc, może nie powinnam zdradzać... — Ja się już domyślam. Pan Zebrzydowski najpierw zabrał narzeczoną panu Strzeleckiemu a potem zapewne porzucił ją dla innej — rzekł Andrzej szorstko. Kasia milczała. Dębosz wstał i przeszedł przez pokój i z powrotem. Zatrzymał się chwilę, jakby się wahał, znowu przeszedł wzdłuż salonu krokiem nerwowym, wreszcie usiadł prędko i pochylił się do Kasi. Dziwnie miękko zabrzmiał jego głos, gdy spytał prawie nieśmiało. — Czy są wiadomości, kiedy... wróci? — Nie — odrzekła bezdźwięcznie. — Więc jakże... jakże tak będzie? Dokąd? Milczała. — A kwestie pieniężne? — Załatwia Kmietowicz. — Ale już nie z Pochlebów, bo to wiem na pewno. Jakże tak może być... Czyż to możliwe? Czyż pani to cierpi i nic nie przeciwdziała. Podniosła na niego oczy za mgłą. — Jakaż rada? To proste pytanie uderzyło w serce Andrzeja jak obuchem. Nie znalazł już odpowiedzi. I oto nagle z tej pogody jasnej, jaka była między nimi stało im się ciężko z sobą... Gorycz była w duszy Andrzeja i wrzał w nim bunt. Ale już milczał. Nie miał tu nic do powiedzenia. Wyrzucał sobie, że sam zaćmił ten promień ciepły jej oczów. Odczuwał teraz to ciepło drogie mu ponad wszystko, ale jakby przysłonięte brutalnie wspomnieniem tego, którego nienawidził. Obiad spożyli w tym sztucznym nastroju, męczącym ich oboje. Andrzej był twardy dla siebie samego, więc gdy tylko zrozumiał, że męczy Kasię, potrafił się zwalczyć. Zdusił w sobie egoistyczne podszepty buntu i niechęci i myślał już jedynie o niej. O przywróceniu jej spokoju. Aż nadszedł moment rozbrajający. Do salonu pędem wbiegł Tomek Kostrzewa z rozwianą czupryną. Ujrzawszy Dębosza zmieszał się, ale wnet szurgnął nogami w pośpiesznym ukłonie i z impetem ukląkł przy Kasi. Ucałował jej rękę wołając: — Mam dziś czwórkę z historii i piątkę z rysunku. Pan nauczyciel tak chwalił, tak chwalił... Kasia ucałowała głowę chłopca. — No dobrze, dobrze, cieszę się razem z tobą. Oto jest ów Tomek, o którym panu opowiadałam — zwróciła się do Dębosza. Powitał chłopca serdecznie. Dobry nastrój powrócił. Rozmowa z Tomkiem, potem oglądanie jego rysunków, robót z gliny i drewna zaciekawiły Andrzeja. Niektóre z tych wytworów zdumiały go poważnie, a gdy Tomek wyszedł na obiad, Dębosz rozmawiał o nim z Kasią i słuchał jej projektów, dotyczących kształcenia chłopca. — Czy pani pokazywała już komuś kompetentnemu te drobiazgi? — spytał. — Właśnie, że jeszcze nie. Wuj Mohyński obiecał odwiedzić mnie ze znajomym rzeźbiarzem, by mu pokazać te pierwociny dyletanckie, lecz zasługujące bardzo na uwagę. Ale jak dotąd... Gdy pojadę do Lwowa, załatwię to sama. Od jesieni pragnęłabym oddać Tomka na jakieś początkowe studia, oczywiście przede wszystkim do szkoły we Lwowie, gdyż obecnie uczęszcza do naszej powszechnej, wiejskiej. Warto i trzeba go kształcić, bo to wyjątkowo zdolny dzieciak. Prócz rzeźb widział pan jego rysunki? — Tak, bardzo ciekawe. Andrzej zapalił się do zamiarów Kasi i znać było na nim wielkie podniecenie. A ona, w pewnej chwili rzekła do niego, patrząc mu w oczy z niewymownym wyrazem. — Czy pan pamięta słowa swoje wypowiedziane do mnie kiedyś, gdyśmy jeszcze wspólnie układali wielkie plany społeczne: „Są wśród nas siły i talenty ukryte jak cenne minerały w ziemi”. Gdy odkryłam zdolności Tomka słowa te przyszły mi na myśl od razu i zachęciły do zajęcia się nim. — Pani zapamiętała te moje słowa?... — rzekł cicho ze wzruszeniem... Ale od razu jakby się skarcił sam za głośne wyjawienie swej myśli, odrzucił głowę i dodał prędko. — Dla Tomka pani jest szczęśliwym kilofem losu i on pani zawdzięczać będzie swoją przyszłość, którą w nim przeczuwam... Kasia rozpromieniła się, gdyż Tomek był jednym z jej umiłowanych celów. W parę godzin potem Dębosz opuszczał Kromiłów. On, jadąc w mroku wieczornym ściskał rękoma skronie by odzyskać równowagę myśli i uczuć, by rozproszyć tuman płomienny, który przyćmiewał mu oczy. Kasia w pracowni swojej tworzyła nowe projekty pracy, podniecona zwycięstwem, lecz myśl jej biegła za Andrzejem bezwiednie a głucha cisza w domu potęgowała złudzenie głosu Andrzeja i słów jego, z których czerpała moc. Oboje chociaż znowu oddzieleni przestrzenią byli duchem przy sobie.